Invitation alcoolisée
by Mydaya
Summary: [fic finie] Yaoi Nanba x Sano. Nanba organise une fête à laquelle Mizuki et Sano sont invités, mais Sano a toujours son problème de boisson... Reviews pleaseuh !


**Invitation Alcoolisée**

* * *

**Série** : Hanakimi (Parmi Eux)

**Auteur** : Mydaya

**Site **: http/nex84.ath.cx/site/accueil.htm

**Genre** : Shonen-ai tout mignon. One-shot à cause d'un défi stupide...

**Couples** : Sano x Nanba (j'ai pas forcément choisi le couple, lool !)

**Disclaimer** : Les persos qui vont suivre ne sont pas à moi (hélas) parce que... parce que voilà... v.v Par contre, il n'y a pas vraiment de spoilers.

— pour les paroles des persos

* * *

Nanba, grand sourire, arriva devant Mizuki et lui tendit un papier où on pouvait y lire :

"Grande fête à 21h."

— Tu es invitée, Mizuki ! Ca se passe chez moi.

— Euh, mais..., commença la jeune fille, peu sûre de savoir garder son anonymat durant toute la soirée.

— Pourquoi je ne suis pas invité ? coupa Sano, qui se trouvait miraculeusement juste à côté d'elle.

— Comment ne pourrais-je pas inviter le garde du corps de Mizuki, si j'invite Mizuki ! se moqua gentiment le garçon. Bon, je compte sur vous deux ! A ce soir.

Mizuki ne put en placer une et c'est presque contre son gré qu'elle alla se préparer.

Ils arrivèrent à la fête une demi-heure plus tard, et l'ambiance avait déjà bien commencée.

Mizuki avait serré un peu plus sa poitrine et Sano... avait pris un habit de tous les jours, étant juste là pour éviter à certains d'avoir des gestes déplacés en son absence.

La jeune fille fut entraînée par la foule et fit à peu près tout : danser à droite, faire un karaoke, un peu plus sur la gauche, manger au fond, parler avec ses amis sur le canapé au centre, etc.

Puis elle le vit : Sano avec une bouteille de bière, la vidant comme s'il ne s'agissait que de l'eau.

Mizuki essaya de l'en empêcher, mais impossible : Nanba était passé par là avant elle et voilà le résultat.

Seulement extérieurement, Sano ne semblait pas soûl et il n'avait embrassé personne, donc la jeune fille se permit quelques instants pour trouver un verre d'eau dans la cuisine et le faire boire à celui qu'elle aimait.

Nanba, lui, s'ennuyait comme un rat mort car personne n'arrivait à suivre son rythme d'enfilage de canette de bière.

Ce qui l'amenait à cette question fondamentale dans sa soirée : qui allait-il embêter ?

La réponse apparut en la personne de Sano, innocent jusqu'au bout des ongles.

— Sano ! Bah alors tu t'amuses pas ? Faut que tu boives pour te remonter le moral parce que ton cher Mizuki t'a laissé en plan ! Attends, je vais t'arranger ça. Heureusement que je suis là moi !

Considérant le grognement approximatif du brun, Nanba le traîna, tout joyeux, dans un coin recula de sa maison, chopant une bouteille au passage, élément essentiel à son plan machiavélique.

Après une propre gorgée pour lui-même, il mit de force le goulot dans la tendre bouche du presque inconscient.

La plupart coula sur son menton, faisant exploser de rire Nanba, mais lorsqu'il réussit à se calmer, l'alcool laissé pour compte sur cette peau soyeuse sembla l'appeler et il ne put résister à son instinct, léchant tout d'abord l'endroit, avant de l'embrasser à pleine bouche.

Enfin... plutôt, se faire embrasser !

Sano le plaquait à présent contre le mur, savourant l'instant.

Nanba se laissa finalement aller, l'alcool aidant ses neurones à ne pas se reconnecter, mais un bruit dans leur direction le fit reculer, échappant à la poigne douce mais ferme du brun.

— Ah Nanba ! s'exclama Mizuki, sourire aux lèvres. Je ne savais pas où était Sano. Il m'avait demandé avant de venir de l'empêcher d'embrasser n'importe qui à cause de l'alcool. Alors merci d'avoir veillé sur lui tandis que je lui cherchais de l'eau !

"Ah je me disais aussi..., soupira intérieurement le garçon aux cheveux longs. Ca aurait été trop beau."

FIN

* * *

**Mydaya** : Et oui, c'est court, mais au départ, c'était censé être un drabble, alors... Et puis de toute façon, s'il y a des réclamations, c'est à Heera et à Eleawin qu'il faut les faire, lool ! (ou comment se décharger de toutes responsabilités XD) Non, disons que je suis un minimum responsable... (ou comment se foutre de la gueule du monde XD) Enfin bref, cette petite anecdote m'a bien amusée et j'espère qu'il en était de même pour vous :p Alors si vous avez quelque chose à dire, mettez-moi une petite review !


End file.
